If I die young: 11th Hunger Games SYOT
by Sasainn
Summary: "Fear.. Fear.. Is what they need to know." And so it shall be... Gamemaker Eclipse Dawson has to make the 11th hunger games entertaining for the capitol, but fearful for the tributes and district. But she can promise one thing.. Death and a final tribute; the victor. AU District 13 was not bombed! SYOT CLOSE!
1. Chapter 1: Tribute List

**Hai Its me Moony with a SYOT... I will start writing once the spots are filled :D Have fun! Oh BTW you can reserve but only up for 1 week... May the odds be ever in your favor :)**

 **District 1:**

 **Female:** Josephine "Joey" Alice Winters, 12, by Rosemary Benson

 **Male:** Fantasia "Tazz" Veblen, 17, by EverlastingImpression

 **District 2:**

 **Female:** Royalla "Royal" Vaine, 16, by Roses

 **Male:** Victor Smith, 18, by the victor of panem

 **District 3:**

 **Female:** Capala Reinam ,13, by omgmockingjay

 **Male:** Martin Sorell, 1, by Cabin 12

 **District 4:**

 **Female:** Illaoi Harpoone, 18, TheHungerGames19

 **Male:** Eliax "Eli" Lorenth, 18, by Laenyra

 **District 5:**

 **Female:** Clarity "Claire" Styx, 15, by Roses

 **Male:** Chad Ilrent, 17, by Cabin 12

 **District 6:**

 **Female:** Corinth Lopez, 13, by Queen 0f Asgard

 **Male:** Layton Holt, 16, by Cabin 12

 **District 7:**

 **Female:** Franchesca "Frankie" Willowton-Fortescue, 17, by RookieWriter96

 **Male:** Leafe Cornerous, 18, by Red

 **District 8:**

 **Female:** Lozenge Vogue, 13, 8

 **Male:** Wolfgang Amadeus, 16, TheHungerGames19

 **District 9:**

 **Female:** Lana Black, 15, by Deathslash

 **Male:** Ryan Sleethe, 18, by Cabin 12

 **District 10:**

 **Female:** Bellya "Bella" Virgo, 16 by Roses

 **Male:** Craig Miller, 17, the victor of panem

 **District 11:**

 **Female:** Briony Koring, 15, by I'm A Unicorn

 **Male:** Jax Garus, 14, by Jhet77

 **District 12:**

 **Female:** Emberest "Ember" Steel, 14, by Roses

 **Male:** Burton "Burt" Meloro, 18, by Queen of Asgard

 **District 13:**

 **Female:** Pia Williamson, 12, by Padfoot

 **Male:** Jonas Rask, 16, by CelticGames4


	2. Chapter 3

**Hai Me here with how we are going to choose the victor**

So Im going to be pulling slips out of a hat and whoever is pulled out dies, the last name in the hat wins

 **How to decrease slips:**

-most popular on polls

-my favorites

-1 kill

-older then 15

-weapon knowledge

-career

-allies

-adaptable

-reviews

 **How to increase slips:**

-least popular

-my least favorites

-younger then 15

-no weapon knowledge

-not career

-not allies

\- no reviews


	3. Chapter 4: District 1 reapings

**Hai! Its me Moony with District 1's reaping... Enjoy**

 _ **Josephine "Joey" Alice Winters, F, 12**_

I nervously brushed back my shoulder length chestnut hair from my pale face. I looked into the mirror, my grey eyes looked backed at me. I was short 4 foot 8 to be exact, but I was smart, very smart. I sighed. I would much rather play my games or even program one right now, then worry about the reapings. But I had to get ready. I walked over to my closet and looked through my clothes.

Finally I chose one a simple purple dress, with a white sweater. Then I put on my sneakers. _There.. You look nice Joey._ I reassured myself. I looked at the c;lock in my small bedroom. 10:30. I grinned. _Great enough time to finish level 3._

I walked to the other side of my room where my computer stood, on a wooden desk. It was on of the older versions, I wished for a better one so my games wouldn't lag, but it was the best we could get. I sat down and turned it on, opening a game. I soon was absorbed with the game.

"Joey!" My mom said coming into the room. "It's time to go." I sighed, looking at the computer screen. Then at my clock 10: 53

"Fine mom.. I'll be there in s second." I logged off and turned the computer off.

I didn't live far from the square, so I wasn't late. This is when I started to become nervous. It was my first year, though I only had one slip unlike many other 12 years olds. I sighed in and waited with the other 12 year old girls. Finally our escort, Aphrodite appeared. She was wearing a bright pink dress, with giant pink heels. Her black hair was up in a beehive style. I stifled a giggle as she almost tripped.

"Ah it is a privilege to be the escort for District 1 again." She said in her sing song voice. "I can not wait to see who's this years tributes are." She walked up to the bowl that held the female slips.

"Ladies always first." She put her hand in the bowl and pulled out a slip. I bit my lip with nervousness. The girl next to me muttered over and over again, It's not going to be you Jewels. I sighed.

"Josephine Winters." Aphrodite said happily.

I sucked in a breath. _Don't worry Joey.. somebodies going to volunteer.. They always do._ I reassured myself.

Aphrodite sighed. "Come on dear.. We are on a tight schedule."

I burst into tears, realizing nobody was going to volunteer. Then I stopped. _Hello Joey.. Your on screen.. You need to start getting sponsors._ I exhaled and walked onto the stage.

 _ **Fantasia "Tazz" Veblen, M, 17**_

I watched the little girl.. Josephine.. walk up the stage. I could clearly see she was fighting against her fear. _Smart girl._ _She clearing knows what she's doing._ I focused back to the reapings. Aphrodite had walked over to the male bowl. I looked over at the 18 year old section, where my brother Sebastian was standing. He was looking at Aria. I glared at him. We looked identical, both with golden blonde hair and grey cold eyes. We were different though. I was the quieter one, waiting to shine. He was not like me, he was the spoiled one. The favorite of my parents. He was also going to own our father's gold watch company when my father died. My little sister was heir to my mother diamond company. My brother Sebastian was chosen to volunteer this year, but it was my time to shine. I fittled with the golden watch on my right wrist. It was my favorite one, also my token in the games.

"Jayden Ray!" Aphrodite called. There was a stirring in the 18 year old section. I smiled.

"I volunteer." Sebastian and I shout.

I was closer to the stage, so I had a head start at beating him. He tried grabbing me and lunging ahead, but I jumped sideways and continued to the stage. Sebastian got up and shoved me to the ground. I tripped him, and stood up. He grabbed my legs and flipped me to the ground.

"Fine.. I surrender." I said devising a plan.

He smirked and got up, and walked up the stairs. I waited a second before I lounged at him and shoved him off the stage. He yelled in pain. "You!" He yelled at me, but he couldn't do anything his leg was injured, and most likely broken.

 _I did it.. I did it._ Aphrodite smiled unfazed at the fight. "And what is your name dear?"

I wiped a tear from my face but more rolled down. I was shaking. "Fantasia Veblen." I announce.

Aphrodite turned to the crowd. "Josephine Winters and Fantasia Veblen your tributes!"

Josephine and I shook hands, her grip was form and strong surprisingly. She shot me a smile. I looked out at the crowd before being escorted into the Justice building.

I sat down on the cushioned chair. The door opened, and my best friend Jewel came in, followed by Gem, Champagne, and Trophy.

"Hey guys." I said smiling.

Jewel frowned. "You said you were going to let Sebastian volunteer Tazz."

"I know but I decided not too."

Trophy frowned as well. "You better come back or else we'll come get you from your grave and kill you again."

 _Yeah.. but there is more then one reason why I volunteered guys... A reason I can die._

I smiled. "I'll try, but only because I don't want to die twice." I joked. They laughed.

The peacekeepers came in. "Your time is up."

Gem had burst into tears despise her loud personality. They all hugged me and walked out through the door.

The door opened again, this time it was Sliver, one of the mentors.

 **Okay there it is.. Thanks Rosemary Benson and EverlastingImpression for these tributes. Oh Ever and Rose please tell me how I did with your tributes... Please review.. I'll even give you some questions**

 **1) Who do you like better?**

 **2) How far do you think they will get?**

 **3) Ideas? Suggestions?**

 **4) Other**

 **Bai**

 **-Moony**


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Hello its me... I have an District 2 reaping for you today :D**

 _ **Victor Smith, 18, M**_

I smiled and pick up my favorite sword. It was perfectly balanced in my hand. I brushed my brown hair out of my hazel eyes and walked towards a row of dummies. I grinned wickedly. _You are going down dummies._ I charged at the first one slicing through the gut of it, then on to the next one chopping off the head. I laughed. This was to fun. I destroyed row after row of dummies. At the end I stopped for a break. I grabbed my towel and wiped the sweat from my tan skin. I threw the towel down and grabbed by bottle, I drank the cold water that was in it.

I then picked up the sword again and lazily tossed it between my hands, expertly catching the hilt each time. I looked at another row of dummies. They stared back at me with their blank faces. That made me angry and I glared back at them. _You just earned yourself a decapitation._ I thought as I sliced the head off of the first dummy. I demolished that row and decided to stop. I heard slow clapping and looked up. It was Mason. Mason was my best friend, we met here in the training center. He was hoping to volunteer next year, so we could both be victors. He walked over.

"Those dummies never stood a chance with you Victor." He smirked and clapped me on the back. "But I'm afraid killing dummies will have to wait until after you win this year."

I smiled. "Yeah... those other tributes won't stand a chance either."

He nodded and wrinkled his nose. "You should clean up to look nice for the reapings, after all you are the chosen volunteer this year."

"You're right..I need to start getting sponsors as soon as possible."

I put the sword back and grabbed my stuff quickly walking home. We lived close by the training center so I didn't take long for me to get home.

After a warm shower I chose an outfit to wear, a black polo shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of sperrys. I brushed my hair back and smiled. _This was it... The games better be ready to contain me._

I looked at my watch 11: 56. _Crud.. Better go._

I ran out the door and to the square, where the reapings were held. I quickly signed in and watched to the 18 year old area. I glanced at the 17 year old searching for Mason. He was looking at me. He flashed a thumbs up and turned his attention to the stage where the escort walked out. It was a new one, not Sparkle like we usually had.

"Hello! I know I'm not the usual escort but this year Sparkle decided to take a break." She flashed a smile and straightened her black curly hair. "I'm Emerald.. And I can't wait to meet this years tributes." _Emerald.. well that made sense, it fit well with her emerald colored skin and eyes._ She walked, more like strutted to the male bowl.

"Let's try something new." She smiled. "Males first." She paused then put her hand in and pulled out a slip.

"Benjamin Allison." She said. I cry rang out from the 12 year old section. Another cry from the 14 year old girl area. _Probably his sister._ I smiled, and waited a moment, letting the kid walk forward.

"I volunteer!" I yelled as I began walking towards the stage. The kid sighed in relief and walked back to the crowd of 12 year olds.

I had made it up the stairs and smirked at Emerald.

"And what is your name?" She asked me.

"Victor Smith. You're next victor." I said said nervously. My excitement had built up, so had my nervousness.

 _ **Royalla "Royal" Vaine, 16, F**_

I rolled my eyes at the boy who had volunteered. _Him as victor.. Yeah right._ I straightened my white lace dress. My chocolate brown hair, with it's natural blonde highlights, was in a high ponytail out of my hazel eyes and tan skin. I smiled, my white combat boots impatiently tapping the ground. _Hurry up.._ I silently begged the escort. She finally walked over to the female bowl. I watched as she picked up a slip.

"Sarah Allison." _Hm... didn't the boy who was reaped had the same last name.. Strange._ (I had to do it Padfoot) The girl had walked out of the 14 year old area. She frowned waiting for a volunteer.

I smirked. "I volunteer." I walked past her. She walked back into her area and I slowly sprinted to the stage.

Emerald was smiling. "Another volunteer.. How wonderful!" _Pff.. We have them every year.. don't you know._ I thought.

"And who a-" She started.

"Royalla Vaine, just call me Royal." I interrupted.

She frowned. "Well here you go district 2.. Your tributes, Victor Smith and Royalla Vaine."

We shook hands, I studied Victor. _Hmm.. yep he is a threat, but a useful ally until I have to kill him._ I thought as we were both led into the Justice building.

The room I was in had quite a few chairs, I decided to stand though. I waited for my family, who would be pleased to see that I volunteered.

My parents, Sadie and Jacob Vaine walked in. The had broad smiles on their face.

"You did it Royal.. We're so proud." My mom said. She hugged me. "I can't wait to see you as this years victor."

My father nodded. "You've trained well Royal, well enough to be the victor." He smiled. I nodded and hugged them.

"I won't let you down mom and dad." I said as they were escorted out of the room.

The door opened again and this time my best friend Rachael Blume walked in.

"You did it!" She said. I smiled back. "You better win."

I nodded. "Oh don't you worry Rachael. I will, and I'll give the best show the capital will ever see."

"I bet you with Royal. I bet you will." She hugged me and wiped a few tears off her face.

"You better come back." And she walked out of room.

 **Alrighty... There you go! Thanks to The Victor of Panem and Roses for these tributes, tell me how I did with them. :D**

 **Please drop a** **review for old Moony here and I'll even give you some questions.**

 **1) Who do you like better?**

 **2) How far do you think they will go?**

 **2)Suggestions? Ideas?**

 **4)Other?**

 **Oh and Celtic I'll try to make them longer and more detailed.. as you can see those are my weak spots. I hope this chapter was better**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND BAI**

 **-Moony**


	5. Chapter 6: D3 reapings

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas.. and to all of you I'll give you a chapter.. Well enjoy D3 reapings :D**

 _ **Martin Sorell, 16, M**_

 _Come on... A little closer..._ I steadied my hand carefully pulling the wire out of my newest invention. It slipped out perfectly. I smiled and pushed my thick, black glasses higher on my nose. I studied the invention, it was suppose to be a hologram maker, but right now it looked like a piece of junk.

I looked outside, some of the younger kids in my neighborhood were out playing, taking the advantage of this free day. They looked about 7, too young to understand nothing was free. That two people, no 26 people paid the price of this day. They paid with their lifes, or the painful memories of the games. I sighed. Older kids had joined the children in their game. I would have, a long time ago, but I prefer the small comfort of my room, and my inventions.

I looked at my clock. 12: 45. _I should probably eat, and get ready for the reapings._ The reapings, even kid from the age of 12 until they were 18 dreaded this part of the day. Except for the careers, but they were careers. They were made for these games, the others not so much. Yeah.. there were some kids from outer districts who won, but most of the time it was luck. I shook my head and stood up, taking the 8 steps to my closet to find my best clothes. My mom and I barely scraped by since my dad died in an accident, I was one. I chose a white button up shirt and some black trousers. I wore my sturdy boots. I fixed up my black hair, my pale hands combed it back out of my grey eyes. I was scrawny and small for my age. but here size didn't really matter your smartness did.

I walked downstairs my mom was waiting there.

"Martin, you look handsome." She said. Her grey eyes showed her fear, not for her, but for me.

"T.. Thanks mom." I replied. I took the slice of bread from her hand.

"Eat up." I nodded. My mom, Samantha, was tough. She had managed the house for the last 15 years. Despite others telling she couldn't do it.

"Martin dear, it's time to go." We walked out the door, towards the reapings. Each step our dread grew.

She left me as I signed in, she was somewhere in the crowd of adults and kids too young to be reaped. I waited with the 16 year old boys. As we waited for the escort to come my thoughts turned to who I thought was going to be reaped. Many kids had extra slips in because of the tessera. (I forgot what it was called XD) I was one of those many kids, though I only had two extra slips.

Finally the escort walked out. He had a frown on, but he turned it into a smile.

"District 3, my bros..." He cheered. _Great.. Vesper again... Why couldn't we have Tessa like last year._ I could see many other kids had the same thoughts.

"Lets find out who this year tributes are.. then we'll hang out!" He walked out towards the girls bowl.

"Auctally we'll find who the chick will be later." He walked over to the male bowl.

"Alright.. Who's going to be my bro up here?" He picked out a slip.

"Martin Sorell! My homie!" _Poor kid.. Wait a second... Martin Sorell?... Oh crud.._ Many thoughts ran through my head. I could't decide what was worse, being in the games or with Vesper. I clutched my fists. _Well... I better start now.. District 3 I'm coming home._ I walked up to the stage with a smile.

"Hey Vesper." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Alright now for the chicks."

 _ **Capala Reinam, 13, F**_

I felt bad for the boy and the girl who were reaped this year, they had to be with Vesper. I nervously played with my wispy blonde hair,pushing it out of my grey eyes. I tugged at the hem of my grey shirt. My brown shoes nervously tapped under my blue skirt. I pulled my brown cardigan closer to me trying to block the cold fear seeping into me. It didn't work. I watched as Vesper pulled out a slip. _It's not going to be you Capala.. Yeah you have the tesserae but there are thousands of slips._ I sighed shakily. _It won't be yo-_

"Capala Reinam! Now who is this chick.. Come on don't be shy." Vesper smirked. _It's me! It's me!_ I felt my face become numb. _No.. It's not me... No_ I felt a a nudge.

 _Come on... GET YOURSELF TOGETHER CAPALA!_ I mentally scolded myself, but I couldn't move. I was scared. No I was terrified.

Finally I gathered some courage, enough to go up the stage.

Vesper smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Ah there's the chick." He grinned at me.

"Well District 3 here are your tributes, my homies Martin Sorell and Capala Reinam." He made us handshake. I smiled shyly at Martin. Then we were led into the justice building.

I sat down on a chair tears rolling down my cheeks. I was surprise that I was't sobbing already. The door slammed open.

"Capala!" My mom said running to hug me. She was sobbing. My dad followed in his face solemn.

"You can do it Capala, your smart, stealthy, you can win it." He said hugging me. "You have to."

I stared at him. _Me win? I'm only a 13 year old... and I can't even use a weapon.._ I gulped.

"I'll try dad.. I'll try." He nodded and hugged me again.

"Come back home dear." Mu mom said, her sobs slowly disappearing.

"I'll try my hardest mom.. I really will."

She nodded and they were escorted out.

The door opened again and my best friend Ellena walked in.

"Capala." She said before bursting into tears.

"Sh.. It's okay Ellena.. I'll come home for you." I hugged her.

"Promise?"

"Promise." _I'm sorry Ellena, I may have to break that promise._

We hugged again, not letting go, afraid to be separated.

The peacekeepers walked in. "Five minutes up!" We still didn't let go.

Suddenly Ellena was forced out of the grasp.

"ELLENA!" I shouted running forwards, only to have the door slammed in my face.

I sat down sobbing.

The door opened and the only mentor, Gadget, walked in. She was a small girl, about 19 now. She won the 9 hungers games when she was 17. Her brown hair was tied back, and her blue eyes glanced nervously around.

"Hello." She said. "I'm here to help you win."

I wiped my tears away, and my sobs stopped. "Me? Why not Martin?"

She smiled. "I see potential in you."

I stared at her. "But.. I'm small, weak-"

"Yeah but your smart." She interrupted.

I smiled. "Yes... but I had to leave school when I was 11."

"That's fine, I'm going to expand other skills, you don't learn at school."

She grew excited. "Like traps... and survival skill."

Then she burst into tears. "Caleb."

Caleb. I remember now. Gadget won with her trapmaking skills. She had 4 kills. The girls from 2, 7, and 4. The last kill was Caleb, her little brother. It was an accident, she was going to take her brother home, protecting him so he could be the victor. They were being chase by the girls from 2 and 4. Gadget led them to her trap. Through the chaos, Caleb had been dragged into the trap too, and Gadget was proclaimed winner.

I pat her back. "Yes, but he's safe now Gadget." I awkwardly comforted the victor.

She nodded. "I'm so sorry... I promised him I would take another victor home to three.. and I will not break that promise."

I smiled. "For Caleb."

"For Caleb." She echoed.

 **Sorry if it was rushed but I had little time. Thanks omgmockingjay and Cabin 12 for the tributes, tell me how I did. Please.. please review.. I beg you on my knees. :D**

 **1) Who did you like better?**

 **2) How far do you think they will go?**

 **3) Ideas? Suggustions?**

 **4) How did you like Gadget?**

 **5) Other?**

 **BAIIIII**

 **-Moony**


	6. Chapter 7: District 4 reapings

**Hello it's me. . Ok hai I'm here with District 4 reapings, which some of you *cough* TheHungerGames19 *cough* are really looking forwards to. Well here you go..**

 ** _Triton Grea, 23, Victor of the 6th Hunger Games, M_**

 **Beep! Beep!**

My alarm clock rang out through my room. I hit the snooze button, trying to get some more needed sleep. The sunlight from my window heated my tan face. I pulled my pillow over my head and closed my eyes. Soon I had fallen back asleep, and entered the realm of dreams.

 _A gong rang throughout the arena. Many of us didn't notice, we were looking at the arena. It was a giant meadow, blue and purple flowers dotted the green grass. In the distance I could see a forest of birch wood, and behind that majestic mountains. In the opposite direction was a sandy dessert, filled with cactus. Next to the desert a great blue ocean. Suddenly screams rang out. The bloodbath had started. I ran forward grabbing a trident, the usual weapon for my district. I turned stabbing the giant boy, Issac, from district 10. He cannon went off. I froze. I had killed somebody._

 _Suddenly the scene changed. I was in the forest. 10 people remained in the arena. The careers, districts 1 and 2, had been hunting the other tributes. Many had escaped their path though._ An arrow shot past me, hitting the tree I was next to. _I pulled out my trident. I looked around noticing a small, delecite looking girl. Her green eyes glared at me, her face showed grim determination. Parts of her wispy blonde hair had came out of here braid. I grinned at her._

 _"Nice shot."_

 _She studied me. "Thanks."_

 _Then I realized it was the small girl, Spark, from district 3._

 _"You're Triton right? The boy from 4."_

 _I nodded. "And you're Spark."_

 _"Yep." I stepped forward._

 _"Stop!" She rushed forward. "You'll be killed." I frowned in confusion._

 _"It's a trap, made by my district partner, Electri."_

 _"Oh." She had just saved my life. I made a quick decision._

 _"Alliance?" She nodded._

 _The scene changed again. It was the feast, only the girl and boy from 2, Miranda and Jason, and Spark and me were left. We had decided we were both going to the feast, hoping one of us would win. I turned and smiled at her._

 _"Lets kick some tributes." Then we charged, I had taught Sparks how to use a knife. She carried one in her hands, as well as her bow._

 _The scene changed once more. I stood over the dying form of Spark. I turned as the boy from 2 jumped out at me. I threw my trident, it lodged into his chest. His cannon boomed. I turned back to Spark._

 _"I killed him."_

 _She smiled. "Thanks Triton, promise me you'll help my family, my sister."_

 _I frowned. "You can't die... I won't let you." I picked up her knife and aimed it at my own chest._

 _"Triton no." She lifted her hand. "You deserve to win." Tears welled up in my eyes._

 _"I need the knife." I handed it to her and she plunged it into her chest. Her cannon boomed instantly._

 _"TRITON GREA THE VI-"_

I woke up before the the sentence was finished. I looked at my clock. _Great.. I better get ready for the reapings._

A knock came at my door.

"Come in." A young teenager boy, an avox, handed me a note. He left and I opened the note.

 **Triton,**

 **I need you to burn this note after you read it. We, Gadget and I, have managed to get Rhode, a victor from 11, and Sliver to join us with our plan. I had Ruth send this to David, who we both deem as trustworthy, who sent it to you. It is your turn to get Brooke to join us.**

 **Tessa Smith.**

I smiled. _Alright our plan might just work._ Then I threw the letter into the flames watching it turn into ashes.

 _ **Illaoi Harpoone, 18, F**_

I watched my net bob gently in the waves. The sun was almost at it's highest peak, I had been hear since sunrise, patiently waiting for a swarm of fish to swim into my net. _Illaoi, patience is important with fishing. It will also help you later on in life._ My dad has always told me that. Though as a younger kid, I could had never waited, and would have given up sooner. I glanced at the sun. _Hm.. I should head in soon._ Today my dad, Isaac let me go fishing on our small boat, The Midnight, by myself. I looked at the net and was met with a great response. _Tuna sweet, that will catch us a lot of money._ Tuna had began to be popular in the capitol. I pulled the net up and headed in.

After a quick shower, I stood in front of my closet, deciding on a blue dress. I left my black hair down. But pulled it off of my green-grey eyes, and tan skin. I looked into the mirror. _Perfect._ Downstairs I could hear banging. _Oh great, mom is on one of her rampages. I better go._ This year I planned on volunteering, to win and get money to help with my mothers' addiction. We couldn't afford a doctor now, but when I was victor we could help her off her addiction.

I made it to the square earlier then many others. I quickly signed in, and waited for the others to show up. Soon the area was crowded with teens waiting for the reapings to start. Fifteen minutes after the reapings were suppose to start, the escort showed up. The escort, Jeananne, was panicking. Her blonde hair was tied back, her dress was wrinkled, and her shoes were on the wrong feet. I looked around, amused expressions on many kids faces.

"District 4, I am so sorry I'm late.' She said quickly into the microphone. Giggles erupted from the crowd of boys. The mayor glared at them, silencing them at once.

"Continue on Jeananne." He said.

The escort paled. "I guess we'll do the females first."

She tiptoed to the bowl. "Stephanie Hanson."

A girl stepped out of the 14 year old area. She was waiting for a volunteer. Oh wait I'm volunteering.

"I volunteer." I shouted running to the stage. Jeananne giggle with excitement as I jogged up the stairs.

"A volunteer... How joyful!" She smiled. "And who are you dearie?"

"Illaoi Harpoone, your next victor." I said looking out at the crowd.

 ** _Eliax "Eli" Lorenth, 18, M_**

I studied the girl who had volunteered, Illaoi Harpoone. She looked like a very serious person. _Hm... I can use her.._ I played with the edge of my navy blue dress shirt, it fit well with my dress pants and tie. My black hair tickled my collar, I pushed it away from my amber eyes. I had to thank my mother for these looks, it would help me get sponsers. Yes I was going to volunteer, to make sure my family was off well, and help future generations. My family used to be well, but our financial welfare was dwindling lower and lower. (pus 1 for big words :D) We were a family of fishers and pearlers. When I was very young. my uncle stole some of our money to help with his gambling. When my father found out it was my uncle, he cut all ties with him.

I looked at the slip Jeananne had picked up.

"Oceanus Matins." Her voice rang out. A boy from my section stumbled forward. I pushed him back, watching his expression change from scared to relieved.

"I volunteer." I said calmly walking to the stage. I could see Jeananne stare at me, a blush creeping into her cheeks. _Great.. Good luck with your crush._ I walked past her and stood next to Illaoi.

"Names Eliax Lerenth, the real victor." As I said that I glanced at Illaoi and smirked. She glared back.

Next to us Jeananne regain her composure. "District 4, your tributes. Illaoi Harpoone and Eliax Lorenth." She commanded us to shake hands.

As we shook hands, I looked into Illaoi's eyes. _Yes she is a serious person, more then easier to manipulate. Too bad for you, you're not going home._

Then we were led into separate rooms for goodbyes.

The door opened as soon as I sat down. My mother and father beamed down at me. My little brother Keldrick followed them.

I turned to my father first. "It's time to pay back for all the years I've trained." He nodded.

My mothers' arms came around me. "I'm so proud of you Eli." A tear dripped onto my skin. "But come home please." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry mother, I will." She stood up and Kell pushed forward.

"So this is it Eli?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back soon enough to tease you, and look for pearls."

"Oh good, I'll enjoy the time while you can't tease me." He teased back. _It could be forever._ I thought, but the thought soon faded away.

They all hugged me.

"Your five minutes are up." The peacekeepers said slamming the door open.

After my family left my friends, Reid, Delto, Glade, and Finn, walked in.

"Hey guys." I said.

They all smiled back.

Glade rushed forward, tears falling down her face.

"Why?" She asked already knowing the answer. I had told them already. I hugged her.

"Don't worry Glade, I'll come back."

Finn stepped forward. "We all know your good, no not good, awesome at fighting, and planning." He turned towards the others. "Don't you agree?"

Reid and Delto nodded. "He beats me loads of times." Reid said.

"That because you suck Reid." I smirked.

"Hey!" Soon we were all laughing, sharing jokes and memories.

"Time to go!" The same peacekeeper interrupted. _These peacekeepers have a great sense of timing._ I thought as I watched my friends leave.

 **Glad that's over... Hoped you all enjoyed it. Thanks TheHungerGames19 and Laenyra for D4 tributes.**

 **And I'll plead again, please more reviews. I thank those who reviewed the last couple of chapters, especially CelticGames4, Red, Roses, TheHungerGames19, Queen of Asgard, and Padfoot (I hoped you enjoyed that part Padfoot) And thanks for over 850 views!**

 **Questions:**

 **1) Who did you like better?  
2) How far?**

 **3) Ideas? Suggestions? Other?**

 **4) What do you think of Triton? And his plan?**

 **Well Bai,**

 **Moony**


	7. Chapter 8: District 5 Reapings

**Hai again.. It's me Moony with District 5 reapings :D. Hope you enjoy it.. THANKS FOR MORE THEN 1,000 VIEWS!**

 ** _Chad Ilrent, 17, M_**

The sun was almost at it's highest peak. It was almost noon. I walked over to my bed in the the overcrowded orphanage. Underneath the wooden frame, with the frayed, faded blanket, laid my most valuable possession. My guitar. I pulled the worn case out from it's hidden spot.

I then walked out of the old building, past all the factories and plants until I reached the gate that kept us here in district 5. I sat on a burned stump. I was in one of the only meadows. The purple, pink, and blue, flowers mixed throughout the green grass, were wilting. As if they knew their life's, as well as 25 others, were going to end. I opened my case and took out my guitar.

I plucked a few notes making sure it was tuned. Once it was tuned I turned back to my case and pulled out a music sheet. My father, who had once owned this guitar, told me that is was from a band, from before the capital and Panem. The paper was stained and frayed but I could still read the music. I began to play the song.

 _"... There's nothing left to say now..._

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..._

 _There's nothing left to say now..._

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..."_

I sang the last chorus softly. The bells began to ring, signaling that reapings were starting soon. I looked at the clock tower, and cursed when I noticed I had nine minutes. I gently put the music and guitar back into the case, and stood up. I ran the path back to the orphanage, and placed the guitar under my bed. I already had my best clothes on. I looked into a mirror, my olive skin, blue eyes, blonde buzz cut hair reflecting back at me. I walked out the door and my friend Delilah joined me.

"Hey Chad." She said with a nervous smile. She fiddled with her brown hair. "Do you think either of us will be reaped."

I shook my head. "Don't worry Delilah. You'll be safe."

She nodded, and we walked to the square in silence.

District Five had no victors. Though many of our tributes had gotten close. The only person on the stage was our escort, Jester.

"Hey district Five." He grumbled obviously annoyed. His green eyes glared at us.

"Let's see who's gonna go in the hunger games." He stomped over to male bowl.

"Girls you can wait!" He said as he pulled a slip out.

A smile grew on his face, a very malicious one.

"Chad Ilrent." He said.

Phew... Another year le- Wait.. He said Chad Ilrent.. He said your name. As theses thoughts ran through my head I began to hyperventilate. At first very softly then it became to be loud. My head throbbed. I heard my heartbeat, thumping very loudly. I've been reaped.. I've been reaped.

I felt hands grab me and push me up the stage, until I was standing next to Jester. I could see his eyes laughing and mocking me. I looked at the ground.

 _ **Clarity "Claire" Styx, 15, F**_

I looked around until I saw my younger sister, Amelia , in the crowd of 13 year olds. We looked alike, with our blonde hair and blue eyes. My hair was in a fishtail braid with a white headband. It matched with the white ballet flats I was wearing, along with a blue silk dress. The dress belonged to my older sister, Vona, who was in her last year of reapings. Usually I hated the reaping days, scared of being chosen. This year was different, it wouldn't matter if I was chosen. I was going to volunteer.

I was done with being the one that my parents hate, the one my parents think will ruin their reputation. I would volunteer to show my parents, no the whole district I was more then a sweet, humble girl.

Jester, walked past the boy, Chad, and over to the girl bowl. He looked over the crowd. Then reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip.

"Delilah Hedge."

A girl in the 17 year old burst into tears. The boy on the stage looked up. His face was a deathly white. I stepped out of the my area.

"I volunteer as tribute." I said calmly walking up to the stage.

Jester rolled his eyes. "Hurry it up!"

I ignored him. "My name is Clarity Styx." And I smiled.

Jester rolled his eyes. "Yeah.. Now get in the building."

I pushed the door to the room I went pushed into close. I didn't care if my family came.

The door opened, and Jester came in.

"Why did you do it?" He asked losing his rude personality.

"Because I'm trying to prove to my family, no.. The district that I'm somebody, not just a face in the crowd."

"I think that was brave."

"Thanks.. I guess Jester."

"I hope you make it far, or even win Clarity."

He cleared his throat, and left.

The door opened right after he left.

Vona and Amelia entered.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked them.

"They didn't want to see you." I sighed.

Suddenly Vona gasped. "You took my dress!"

She stormed out of the room.

"Well then." I said trying not to laugh.

Amelia smiled. "I hope you come back.. Claire."

"Thanks Amelia."

I hugged her and the small girl left the room.

The door never opened again.

 **Well there you go. Thanks to Cabin 12 and Red Roses 1000 for these tributes! Please review... pwease... *puppy eyes***

 **1) Who did you like better**

 **2) Ideas? Suggustions?**

 **3) How far?**

 **4) Other?**

 **5) If you want any of the tributes so far to ally with your tribute?**

 **Also I'm doing a immunity to being pick to be killed (look at chapter 3 to find out) if you want me to do something really cool with your tribute. You may ask but it may not happen.**

 **CelticGames4: Yeah I also like Illaoi slightly better, and I'll try to write longer chapters :D**

 **TheHungerGames19: xD Thanks and I hope I did well with Illaoi**

 **Laenyra: Ah sorry, I'll try better with Eli**

 **Padfoot: XD Yeah I can imagine that and the part about Stephanie?**

 **Red Roses 1000: Nice and sure I'll look at them.**

 **Thanks for reading and bai!**

 **Moony Out**


	8. Chapter 9: D6 Reapings

**Yep another update.. Im awesome that way. No I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and views :D**

 _ **Layton Holt, 16, M**_

I slipped out of the crowded, noisy place I call home. I pulled on my sweatshirt, because it was a cold morning. Above my laid storm clouds. They had not released their tears. I walked to my dad's car yard that was nearby. He was there working on a almost finished car.

"Hey dad need any help?"

He looked up smiling. "Go ahead."

I walked over and looked at the car. "What is it missing?"

"Nothing much just needs some new parts."

"I'll take a look underneath."

He nodded. I crawled underneath the car looking at the bottom.

"It's pretty good down here. "Have you checked the engine?"

"No I'm doing it right now."

"Ah ok."

I pulled myself out and looked at the car again. "Mind if I paint it?"

"Go ahead, I was going to start that in a second."

I grabbed one of the buckets of paint, and a brush. The color was red, the color of blood.

I gulped and quickly put that one away and grabbed another one. I started painting the car silver, my dad soon joined me. We worked side by side in silence.

We were almost finished painting the car, I looked up and noticed more storm clouds had gathered.

"Layton. It's time for you to get ready for the reapings." My dad said calmly. I nodded, hugged him, and left.

When I got home I took a shower and pulled on a blue long sleeve shirt, black trousers and blue runners. I brushed back my blonde hair out of my blue eyes. I was tall, about 6 foot 4.

I walked towards the door my little sister, Maya followed me.

"Layton?" She asked. "Where are we going?"

"To the square." Her blue eyes showed curiosity.

"Why? Is there a party?"

"You'll see Maya." I sighed, not annoyed but sad, I wouldn't be able to protect her when she found out about the reapings.

I found Jackson, my older brother, and told Maya to stay with him. I then signed in waiting for the reapings to start.

The escort walked on the stage and stood next to our only victor, Mira. She won 2 years again when she was 16. She had only one kill. The escort this year was new.

"Hello district 6!" She flashed the 18 year old guys a smile.

"I'm Leslie, your new escort." She stepped up to the male bowl.

"Let see what handsome boy gets chosen." She mixed the slips around and finally pulled one out.

"Layton Holt." She looked hopefully at the 18 year old area.

 _Ah shoot. No no no_! I started to hyperventilate. _Layton breathe._ I ordered myself. I slowed my breathing, calming myself. Then I walked onto the stage.

 _ **Corinth Lopez, 13, F**_

If I was reaped I had no chance of winning. For one, I was 13, two, I had no idea how to use a weapon, and I was blind in one eye. Yes blind. It happened when I was 10. Around the time my older brother Josiah died. I grew up with my brothers taking care of me. My parents were addicted to morphling and died when I was an infant. Unfortunately my older brother Josiah died the same way. Mordecai and I were then forced to take extra shifts to support each other. That's when the advice dent happened and I lost sight in my left eye.

I played nervously with the loose bits of my black hair, which had fallen out of the bun I put it in. I also had tan skin and brown eyes. I had one my best dress, a blue raggedy one, but no shoes.

I looked back up at the stage to find that Leslie had finished studying the bot tribute. She walked over to the female bowl.

"And now for the lovely ladies." She daintily put her hand in and pulled out a slip.

"Corinth Lopez." She said looking at the girl side. I felt tears well up in my eyes. No.. I will not cry.. I numbly walked onto the stage, willing myself not to cry. I stared at the horizon.

Suddenly a loud crash of thunder echoed through the square. Everybody jumped. I looked up, the storm clouds were letting their tears drop. I smiled as the drops landed on me. Leslie shrieked and ran into the justice building. I turn to Layton and laughed, he joined in. We then walked into the justice building.

I had just sat down when the door open. Mordecai walked in her face streaming with tears.

"Corinth.. I'm so sorry." He said hugging me. "I would've come with you but I'm to old." I didn't say anything. We hugged in silence until the peacekeepers took him away.

The door opened again and Maggie, my only friend, comes in. Maggie is 46 and we met at the transportation plant I stated working at. She has something in her hand. She hands it to me.

"It's a rivet." She says looking at me. "So you can remember me and Mordecai when your in the games."

"Thanks Maggie." I said looking at the rivet.

"Corinth.. You can make it back."

"No I ca-"

"Corinth use your stealth."

I smiled a plan forming in my head.

"Your right. I can."

She hugged me and then left.

I opened the door and looked around.

In the hall was a eight year old girl. She looked at me.

"Is it true.. Layton and you are going to play a game?"

I nodded. "A long game."

"Will he come back."

I sucked in a breath. "Yes if he wins."

"What happens to you if he wins."

I turned away. "The people who don't win never come back."

"Oh.." The little girl hugged me. "If Layton doesn't come back I hope you do."

"Thanks.. What's your name?"

"Maya.. Maya Holt."

"Nice to meet you Maya."

"What's your name?"

"Corinth Lopez."

The door opened and a family came out. Layton was behind them. The mother was in tears.

I turned back into the room and shut the door.

 **Well there you go. Thank you Queen of Asgard and Cabin 12 for these tributes.**

 **1) Who did you like better**

 **2) How far?**

 **3) Ideas? Suggestions? Other?**

 **As for the immunity thing only Pia Williamson has it so far**

 **Cabin 12: Thanks :D**

 **AGirlCalledPadfoot: Yep knew you would like the song :D**

 **CelticGames4: Yeah.. I agree. I honestly had a hard time writing D5 tributes.**

 **TheHungerGames19: Maybe... XD..**

 **Btw if you are a Percy Jackson fan submit to my Demigod Games :D** **s/11722263/1/Immortal-s-Wrath-The-First-Demigod-Games**

 **See yah**

 **Moony**


	9. Chapter 10: District 7 reapings

**Ah, sorry for the late update. Been busy.. well enjoy**

 _ **Leafe Cornerous, 18, M**_

Sadie, my younger adopter sister, giggled loudly as I tickled her. Her light brown hair had come undone from her braid. Her eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Leafe.. It's time to get ready for the reapings." My adopted mom, Faith, said. My history is quite strange, I never remembered my real parents, because when I was four I was left here and they never returned. Faith adopted me and I've been here ever since. I nodded and stood up.

Sadie looked at me. "What's the reapings?" Her eyes showed curiosity.

"Nothing Sadie, nothing you need to worry about."

She frowned but then smiled as I picked her up and swung her into the couch.

I turned to Faith. "Alright let me take a shower and then we'll go."

She nodded.

I took a quick shower and pulled on a green flannel shirt, dark brown cargo pants, and light brown work boots. I brushed my silvery-blonde hair out if my dark brown eyes. I was tall, and muscular. Most district seven people are from chopping down trees, we are also very good at using axes. Which gives us an advantage in the games.

Faith was waiting at the door holding Sadie's hand.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded and we walked to the district square where the reapings were always held.

We lived far from the town square, which means we left earlier to get there on time. Along the way Ally and Reva joined us. Reva was Faith's best friend's daughter. She was caring and a great friend. Ally was the one I turned to and told her my deepest secrets, I trusted her with my heart.

Ally, Reva, and I signed in and waited with all the other kids and teens for the escort to show up. As we waited the tension grew, as did our curiosity. Finally the escort, Katalina, showed up. Her dress was dirty and wrinkled. She looked at the crowd and giggled.

"I won the hunger games." She gushed. She looked towards our only victor, Axel, an winked. Oh dear, she was drunk.

The mayor, Elm Willowton-Fortescue, must have noticed that too. He pushed Katalina back into the justice building. Then he walked to the male bowl.

"Sorry about that." He scowled and pulled out a slip.

"Looks like the male tribute for district seven is Leafe Cornerous."

Wait... No. No. No! This is supposed to happen. I felt myself start to shake. I couldn't do this.. I couldn't go into the hunger games. A tear fell from my eyes. I wiped it away and walked onto the stage. Mayor looked at me, sympathy in his eyes. I looked out at the crowd looking for Faith and Sadie, then for Reva and Ally.

 ** _Franchesca 'Frankie' Willowton-Fortescue, 17, F_**

I straighten my lace vest, and the tan skirt I was wearing. It matched well to my blonde hair, which was up in a bun, I shook the small bangs out of my chocolate brown eyes. I then looked at the stage, where my father, the Mayer, had just announced the male tribute. As mayor's daughter I wasn't worried about being called. I didn't need the tesserae, unlike many families here. So the odds were more in my favor.

My father looked away from the boy tribute, Leafe, and walked over to the female bowl. He stopped for a moment and looked at me. Then he reached inside and pulled out a slip.

He unfolded it and paled. He said nothing but looked at me.

Finally he said. "Franchesca Willowton-Fortescue."

Well, time to get into act.. But what act? I thought. Hm... I'll do the stereotypical mayors daughter act.

I put on a cheerful smile and pushed past all the other 17 year old girls. Then ran all the way up the stage. Once on the stage, I flipped my hair and waved at some random 15 year olds. I grabbed the microphone from my dad.

"O.M.C, thats like oh my Capitol. It's going to be like the best holiday ever; I'm so excited..." Katalina had came out of the Justice Building, smiling. I turned towards her.

"Are the streets really paved with gold, and like do you have diamonds instead of pebbles? Doesn't matter, it will be absolutely fabulous either way...Oh and you look amazing, like pink on pink is the new big IT sorry, I'm just soooo excited."

I handed my dad the microphone.

"District Seven your tributes this year are Leafe Cornerous and Franchesca Willowton-Fortescue." Then he took us into the Justice Building.

I entered a room my father and mother right behind me.

My father didn't say anything.

My mother giggled. "You're going to see the capital!"

I smiled and nodded. "I know right! I wonder what it looks like.. I bet it's really amazing."

She hugged me and my father joined in. "But Frankie dear, please not spend to much time there. We do want you back home."

I nodded. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Ten minutes past and the peacekeepers came. "Times up Mayor." He nodded and they both left.

The door opened again and Desmond came in.

"Hey." He said. I smiled.

"Use an axe, just like I taught you, and oh, don't be afraid to use the trees." He advised.

I smirked. "Hey no charming anymore ladies while I'm gone."

He pouted. "I'll try, but you know me, I'm a charmer."

"Yes you are Desmond."

He hugged me and left.

 ** _Eclipse Dawson, 27, Head GameMaker_**

I ran through the streets of the Capitol, until I was near the border. I tucked my platinum blonde hair under my black hood and stepped into the dirty old cafe.

The smell hit me instantly. I frowned. Why did Tessa want to meet here? Speaking of Tessa where is she?

I looked around the cafe, ignoring the others, until I noticed The group I was looking for. I walked over there.

"Hey Eli." Tessa called seeing me. Her green eyes sparkled rebelliously. Her red hair was pinned back into a low bun.

"Hey Tess." I sat down and looked at the others at the table.

Triton Grea one of the victors from four, Gadget the only victor from three, Brooke Aquas the other victor from four. We were missing a couple people.

I turned to Tessa. "Where are the others."

She shrugged. "Couldn't make it."

"Oh."

She smiled. "So did you do it?"

I nodded and pulled out my computer.

"Yes, and I hid it quite well." I clicked on a program which brought a 3D version of this year's arena. (Yep arena reveal)

In the center of the arena was the golden cornucopia. Surrounded by 26 circles, were the tributes would come up. The cornucopia was in the center of a fountain. Mosaic tiles decorated the ground around it. After that came many rich and well decorate house and buildings. As well as skyscrapers. The others gasped.

"The arena is the Capitol?"

I nodded. "But there's a catch, you'll see."

Tessa studied the map. "So where's the exit."

I clicked on the cornucopia. "It's in there."

Hidden well into the bottom inside part of the cornucopia was a trapdoor.

"So how many will it take." Gadget asked.

"The thing is.. With all the force fields around the arena.. Only one." I fidgeted with my hood.

"I only had limited time, and President Snow was always watching."

Tessa nodded understanding."Well one is better then none."

I closed the lid of the computer, and the map disappeared.

Suddenly I felt a vibrating in my pocket. I pulled my phone out.

"Eclipse Dawson here."

"Eclipse where are you? The gamemakers need you."

"I'm at a cafe."

"Where? I'll get a hovercraft mini to pick you up."

"No Loki it's fine, I'll be there in a second." Then I hung up.

"I got to go. Bye guys."

 **Well, there it is. Thanks RookieWriter96 and Red Roses 1000 for the tributes.**

 **Please drop a review.**

 **oh and for the whole immunity thing.. so say if your tribute has a cool thing you want me to do in the games, and it's past the bloodbath, then i can grant your tribute immunity. I will only grant 6 people and so far 1 is taken.**

 **Questions:**

 **1) Who do you like?**

 **2) How far?**

 **3) Eclipse and Tessa'd plan?**

 **4) How do you like Eclipse?**

 **5) The arena?**

 **6) Ideas? Suggestions? Other?**

 **Bai (yes Padfoot I will)**

 **Moony**


	10. Chapter 11: District 8 Reapings

**Hey guys it's time for District 8 reapings. Btw I write theses during school. So... that's why they are bad. :D**

Wolfgang Amadeus, 16, M

I studied the music sheet in front of me, I was preparing for a solo in the spring concert. I was in the District 8 Harmonic Orchestra, as well as my best friend Ludwig. We both played violins. My grandmother taught me when I was younger, before she was killed by a jealous fan.

I picked up my violin and bow, then started playing. I closed my eyes, for I had memorized the notes for my solo. I continued playing the song, until I had finished it. I smiled, music had always calmed me, something that I could always go to.

I started to play the song again, and another violin joined in. I stopped playing and looked around until my eyes landed on a black haired tall boy, a familiar one too.

I grinned. "Hey Ludwig."

He smirked back. "Hey Wolfgang, just wanted to join in."

"So wanna play the song again?" I asked him, he nodded.

He sat next to me and placed his violin on his shoulder. He pulled out his own music sheet.

"Ready?" I smiled.

"You bet."

We started playing. The music rang harmonically, throughout the the empty building where the orchestra played.

We played for quite a while, until Ludwig noticed that it was time for the reapings. We carefully put our violins away and ran to my house, which was closer, and put them on my bed.

Then we ran to the reapings, we arrive right on time.

I straighten my messy brown hair, making sure it was out if my brown eyes. I was wearing nice jeans, and a simple t-shirt. _Well at least it looks nice._ I thought as the escort walked onto the stage.

"Hey guys, it's reaping time." Said the youngest of the escorts, Jayson. His blonde hair was gelled up into spikes. His dark brown eyes gazed over the crowd of those able to be reaped. He smiled at us.

"Let's see who gets to spend some time in the Capitol, with us lovely capitalites." (People of the Capitol)

He walked between the bowls and then decided to start with the guys. He calmly walked over to the male bowl and put his hand in,meh mixed up the slips.

I watched as he pulled a slip out and cleared his throat.

"Wolfgang Amadeus."

 _Oh no..._ Was the only thought that came to mind. I stared numbly ahead, shocked, then started walking up the stage. I stopped next to Jayson and stared at the clouds. _... I'm going to be in the hunger games. My violin... Ludwig.. My mom..._ Many thoughts ran through my head, many of them bad, and terrible.

Lozenge Vogue, 13, F

I studied the many different fabrics on my dress. From the red velvet along the hem, to the rainbow colored cotton on my left sleeve. I had made this dress, out of scraps from a nearby fabric factory. It fit well to my short body, my light brown hair was up out of my dark brown eyes. I gripped my walking stick, which I needed to walk, since the accident. It happened when I was eight, I was operating a machine and was pulled in. Which caused me to lose most of my left leg and my ring and pinkie finger on my left hand.

I looked around and waved at Satin, who was in the 14 year old area. She waved back. Cotton, my other friend, was standing next to me. Then I looked at the stage. Jayson was standing at the female bowl. He looked at the crowd as he pulled out the slip of the unlucky female, who had to participate in the games.

"Lozenge Vogue."

I raised my eyebrows then burst out laughing. _Pfft.. He did not just call me name, besides why would I have to pay for the crimes I was never associated with. Yeah.. He didn't just call my name._

I looked around. Everyone was looking at me. _Oh. Shoot.. Maybe he did call my name, well I better get on the stage._ I gripped my walking stick tighter and started walking to the stage.

When I finally made it Jayson looked at me and Wolfgang.

"Well, looks like Wolfgang Amadeus and Lozenge Vogue are this year's tributes."

He made us shake hands, Wolfgang's hand was shaking. I smiled at him.

Then we were marched into the justice building.

I sat comfortable on the cushioned cough in the room I was led to.

My mom and my older brother walked on.

"Lozenge!" She said tears on her cheeks.

She rushed forward and hugged me tightly, as if she was afraid to let me go.

"I'm so sorry dear." I hugged her back, for a long time, until she stepped back.

My older brother, Cambric, came forward.

"You can do it little sister. You are brilliant and smart."

He looked at me. "You can come home."

Then he allowed himself to be hugged. My mother joined in and we hugged for a moment, all of us, until the peacekeepers decided that they hated family hugs and made them leave.

The door opened again and Satin and Cotton came in.

"Lozenge!" They cried running for me.

Satin's usual cheerful face only held sadness. While Cotton looked excited and sad at the same time.

Satin spoke first. "Lozenge you better come home, we need you here in our friendship." I stood up and hugged her.

"I'll try my best Satin." She nodded and burst into another cloud of tears.

Cotton jumped excitedly.

"I hope you make it home Lozenge.." Then she smiled dreamily. "Wouldn't it be romantic if you fell in love with somebody in the games."

I laughed. Yep that's Cotton for you. She was a great romantic novel writer and loved writing one.

"I'll try Cotton, maybe it might happen."

She hugged me.

"We'll see you until you get back." They said giving me one last hug.

I nodded. _If I get back._

 **Well.. I hope you enjoyed it :D Thanks to TheHungerGames19 and EverlastingImpression (Sorry Ever)**

 **And anybody want to go for an immunity?**

 **1) Who did you like better?**

 **2) How far?**

 **3) Questions? Ideas? Other?**

 **4) Can you guess out of the rebels (Tessa, Eclipse, Triton, and Brooke) who I'm going to make a ship? XD Yup**

 **TheHungerGames19: Also speaking of Wolfgang, I hoped you enjoyed it :D**

 **AGirlCalledPadfoot: Yeah, even though I kinda told you XD**

 **Red Roses1000: Yeah same and thanks :D**

 **CelticGames4: Yep, always it's the daughter, and yeah I did a bad job with Frankie she was a bit complicated.**

 **See yah all,**

 **Moony**

 **Moony :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Update

**Hey Moony here... I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while.. I've been busy, and going through a challenging time right now... also I'm writing my own story...**

 **I will NOT be abandoning any of my stories.. I couldn't do that to you lovely folks..**

 **District 9 reapings will most likely be up this week...**

 **Also my SYOT Demigod and Marina Chase story are going to be on HIATUS/ onhold until I finish this one. Though I may update the Marina Chase one...**

 **Btw I just realized the immunities won't work with the plot, so I have to cancel it.. Sorry...**

 **Moony out**


	12. Chapter 12: D9 reapings

**I am ssooooooooo sorry guys. So go ahead and throw me into a pit of wild dogs, I deserve it. But anyways I'm back and here D9 reapins! Oh by the way, I changed the tributes because I couldn't write them at all so sorry about those who submitted Lara and Rye. I created Reese and my friend Prussia helped me make Ryland. Anyways here ya go.**

 **Reese Candor, 14, F**

I handed my mom the empty dishes from lunch.

"Mom.. I can do the dishes if you know."

"It's reaping day, go enjoy the day off from school." She smiled but I could still see the worry in her eyes. I shrugged then ran off to my room, quickly glancing at a clock. I had an hour to prepare before the reapings, so I decided to get ready. I had a quick shower before pulling on some leggings, a black skirt, a white shirt, and my boots. I ran a brush through my short strawberry blonde hair and brushed it out of my hazel eyes. Then grabbed my denim hat and the book i was reading.

The book I was reading was called Divergent. I had read it multiple times, but it was my favourite book. Plus I shared a name with one of the factions so I thought that was cool as well.

I then ran outside only to be stopped by my little sisters Aluma and Marigold, who we call Al and Mari.

"Reese! Mom gave us a coin each ca-"

"Take us to the store please?" Mari interrupted before Al could finish. (XD it autocorrected to Finnish.)

They looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Why can't Talia take you?"

Talia was our older sister, she was going to be married to the baker's son after the games.

"Because she's with Ry!" They said in unison.

"Alright... Come on."

They cheered and ran down the street I grabbed by book and ran after them.

When I got to the store, Al and Mari were already in the back looking at the candy. I walked in and was greeted by Mr. Kane. Mr. Kane was the district's grandpa. All the children loved him, and he loved all the children. He smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Reese."

"Hi Mr. Kane."

"Just call me Amos, Mr. Kane makes me sound old." (If you get the reference I'll love you XD))

I nodded, and walked to the back of the store where Al and Mari were.

"Have you decided what you're going to get?"

"Yes!" They held up some candy then paid for it.

I waved at Mr. Kane then followed the twins outside the store and glanced at my watch.

"Al. Mari. I need you to go find mom or Talia. The reapings are starting soon, I need to go check in."

They nodded and ran off. I sighed and headed towards the check in area, and was quickly herded with the other thirteen year old girls in district nine.

I watched the stage the waiting for the escort to come out to choose the unlucky children who were going to be sent to die or live in the games.

The escort, a short lady, finally came out. She wore a pink dress, a pink bow, and pink highheels.

"Hello District Nine!" She smiled widely. "I'm your escort this year. My name is Rosa!"

She looked at all of us then walked towards the female bowl. "Lets see who the lucky female is shall we?"

She picked out a slip then read.

"Reese Candor."

Oh no. She called me. I started shaking then hyperventilating. I couldn't move until I felt two people grabbed my arms and drag me towards the stage. I reacted by hitting them with my book trying to find an escape route. One of them grabbed my book and pulled it out of my hands.

"Hey! Give that back!"

They ignored me and shoved me onto the stage, I stood there shaking until the sobs that had built up finally escaped.

 **Ryland Highs, 18, M**

This was my last reaping. If I wasn't called I would be safe. Those words repeated over and over in my head. I wiped my sweaty hands on my grey pants before hooking up again. I pushed my black hair out of my gray eyes before looking at the stage. The female tribute had just been pulled on the stage by the peacekeepers. My breath stopped when I realized who it was. Oh no. Reese had been chosen, she was like a little sister to me, plus I was planning on marrying her older sister Talia. I looked around the crowd trying to find Talia I stopped, though, when I heard,

"Ryland Highs."

No. Not me. Talia couldn't loose another loved one. No. She was joking, yes, that was it. She didn't call my name. I reassured myself. I felt a nudge from behind.

"Hey!" I glared at the boy who pushed me forward. "What was that for?"

"You were called." The boy replied relieved. I realized he was right and I felt tears built up. No. Crying is not a good thing to do right now. I mentally scolded myself. Crying won't help you get Reese home. Yes, I had a plan. I slowly smiled then walked onto the stage. The escort looked at me and giggled, I ignored her and looked straight ahead.

"Well District 9. Here are your two tributes... Reese Candor and Ryland Highs."

Reese looked up and held out her hand, I shook it giving here a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll get you home." I whispered. She shook her head before who were forced into the Justice Building to await our friends and family.

It wasn't long before the door opened and my family ran in. It consisted of my dad, my older brother Tyler and my younger brother Kye. Kye ran up and hugged me.

"You can't leave us Ry! You promised we would play ball after the reapings!" He tried pulling me out of the room.

I picked him up and hugged him.

"Kye, if we played now you would loose. But if we waited until I got back, I'm pretty sure I would loose. So how about when you keep practicing until I get hom okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah! I'll go now!" Then he grabbed his soccerball and ran out of the room. I turned to Tyler.

"Hey Ty.. You were right. I am the unlucky one."

"Don't say that! Y-you'll come back! You better because I'm not playing that game against Kye." He hugged me before bursting into tears.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon enough."

"You better be!" He stepped back to allow my dad some time with me.

"Ryland.. I know you can come back. But if you can't.. Do your best alright?"

"I promise dad, I promise."

He smiled and hugged me refusing to let go, then left as the the time llowed to be with me ended.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and Talia ran in. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Tals." I said before hugged her.

"You idiot! You had to get yourself called as well!" She glared at me before bursting into another round of tears.

"Like I said, I'm just unlucky."

"You better get home because I'm not marrying anyone else."

"But what about Reese."

"She says she wants you to go home.."

"What?"

"Look, Ryland, just try getting one of you guys home alright?"

"Deal.." Then I kissed her.

Of course the peacekeepers had to interrupted then. Man, they have great timing.

"Time's up!" They waited until Talia left the room then they left as well.

 **Well there you go! Hoped you enjpyed it! And thanks Prussia for helping me create Ry.**

 **Please tell me how I did.**

 **1) Who did you like better?  
**

 **2) How far do you think they will make it?**

 **3) Suggustions? Comments Tips?**

 **BAI MOONY!**


End file.
